List of books
This is a list of books published in both the wizarding and the Muggle world. Arts and fiction Children's stories *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Children's Stories'' *''Cinderella'' *''Fairy Tails'' *''Magic Storybook'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'' *''Tails'' by Edith Nesbit *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' by Beedle the Bard *''The Toadstool Tales'' by Beatrix Bloxam Comic books *''The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle'' Fictional works *''The Commitments'' by Roddy Doyle *''Cyrillic Model'' *''David Copperfield'' by Charles Dickens *''E. Nesbit's Fairy Tales'' by Edith Nesbit *''Emma'' by Jane Austen *''Enchanted Encounters'' by Fifi LaFolle *''I Capture the Castle'' by Dodie Smith *''Manxmouse'' by Paul Gallico *''Pride and Prejudice'' by Jane Austen *''Robinson Crusoe'' by Daniel Defoe *''Sense and Sensibility'' by Jane Austen *''Short Stories'' *''The Van'' by Roddy Doyle Plays *''Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds'' by Malecrit *''Hamlet'' by William Shakespeare Poetry *''Sonnets of a Sorcerer'' Magic and Science Arithmancy *''New Theory of Numerology'' *''Numerology and Grammatica'' Biology Magical Creatures *''Break with a Banshee'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''A Children's Anthology of Monsters'' *''Dreadful Denizens of the Deep'' *''The Enclopedia of Bat Eyes'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' by Newton Scamander *''Gadding with Ghouls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Holidays with Hags'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''House-Elves & Self-Hatred'' *''How to Tame Tigers'' *''Little People, Big Plans'' by Ragnok the Pigeon-Toed *''Lizard's Claws From Africa'' *''Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs'' by Dylan Marwood *''Owl Breeds'' *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' by Edwardus Lima *''Travels with Trolls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried'' by Gulliver Pokeby *''Year with the Yeti'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''You & Your Owl'' Dragons *''Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit'' *''Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland'' *''From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide'' *''Men Who Love Dragons Too Much'' Hippogriffs *''Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology'' *''Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality'' Vampires *''Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires'' by Eldred Worple *''A Vampire's Monologue'' by Amarillo Lestoat *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Werewolves *''Hairy Snout, Human Heart'' by anonymous author *''Hunting Werewolves'' *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Herbology *''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' *''Good Gardens Guide 1990'' *''Goshawk's Guide to Herbology'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Ingredient Encyclopedia'' *''Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs'' by Hadrian Whittle *''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Shrubs & Trees for the Garden'' by Arthur Osborn *''Wanderings of a Tree in the Alps'' Charms and Spells Charms *''Achievements in Charming'' *Carpe Retractum spellbook *''Extreme Incantations'' by Violeta Stitch *''Quintessence: A Quest'' *''The Standard Book of Spells'' (Grade One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven) by Miranda Goshawk Defensive/Offensive Spells *''Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed'' *''A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions'' *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''Curses and Counter-Curses'' by Vindictus Viridian *''Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners'' *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard *''The Dark Arts Outsmarted'' *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *''Guide to Advanced Occlumency'' *''Jinxes for the Jinxed'' *''Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts'' *''Self-Defensive Spellwork'' *''Updated Counter-Curse Handbook'' (Second Revised Edition) Dark Arts *''Magick Moste Evile'' by Godelot *''Secrets of the Darkest Art'' by Owle Bullock Transfiguration *''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' *''Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration'' Tricks and humourous spells *''Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks'' *''Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts'' General Spellbooks *''Book of Spells, by Name author *Easy Spells to Fool Muggles'' *Gilded-covered spellbook *''My Favourite Spells, by Name *Wizards' Book'' by J. K. Rowling *''Wizard's Spells'' *Unidentified spellbook Chemistry and Physics Alchemy *''Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science'' by Argo Pyrites Potions *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Asiatic Anti-Venoms'' *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Moste Potente Potions'' *''Potion Opuscule'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Spell potions'' by Tim Physics *''A Brief History of Time'' by Stephen Hawking Theology and Religion *The Bible *''Cyfaddasrwydd y Drefn o Gadwedigaeth trwy Ffydd'' *Shrieking book Cooking and Housecare *''Charm Your Own Cheese'' by Greta Catchlove (revised edition by Gerda Curd) *''Enchantment in Baking'' *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''One Minute Feasts - It's Magic!'' *''Practical Household Magic'' by Zamira Gulch Divination *''Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul'' *''Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming'' *''Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks'' *''The Dream Oracle'' by Inigo Imago *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky Education and Academic Matters *''An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe'' *''Preferred Preface for Perfect Prefects'' Revision Guides *''Cram It!: How to Soar on Your O.W.L.s'' *''W.O.M.B.A.T. Revision Guide'' Healing and Healthcare *''Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions'' *''The Healer's Helpmate'' by H. Pollingtonious History Historical magic *''An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms'' *''A Guide to Medieval Sorcery'' *''Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes'' by E. Limus *''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot Historical magical people *''Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century'' *''Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy'' *''Notable Magical Names of Our Time'' *''The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'' *''Prefects Who Gained Power'' Biographies/Autobiographies *''Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?'' by Rita Skeeter *''He Flew Like a Madman'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'' by Rita Skeeter *''Magical Me'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''My Life as a Muggle'' by Daisy Hookum *''Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?'' by Rita Skeeter *Biography of Harry Potter by Rita Skeeter *Seven-volume work on Harry Potter's life and the Second Wizarding War Historical magical things, places and events *''Hogwarts, A History'' by Professor Garius Tomkink *''Sites of Historical Sorcery'' Contemporary history *''Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'' *''Important Modern Magical Discoveries'' *''Modern Magical History'' *''A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry'' Magical Self-Help *''Cast-a-Spell handbook'' *''Learn Magic Fast with Kwikspell'' *''Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up'' *''The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit'' *''Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'' *''Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions'' *''Where There's a Wand, There's a Way'' Study of Ancient Runes and Magical Theory *''Advanced Rune Translation'' *''Ancient Runes Made Easy'' by Laurenzoo *''Magic'' *''Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'' *''Magical Studies'' *''Magical Theory'' by Adalbert Waffling *''Spellman's Syllabary'' *''Transformation Through the Ages'' Muggle Studies *''Cooking the Muggle Way'' by Mordicus Egg *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' by Wilhelm Wigworthy *''Moronic Muggles'' *''The Muggle Conspiracy, by Sinistra Lowe *Muggles Who Notice'' by Blenheim Stalk *''My Life as a Muggle'' by Daisy Hookum *''The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know'' by Mordicus Egg *''When Muggles Attack, by Barrett Fay Other books *Hermione Granger's book *The Invisible Book of Invisibility'' *Snufflifors Spellbook *''A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter'' by Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes *''World Mythology'' *''Mudbloods and How to Spot Them, by Barrett Fay Law Magical Law *Ancient Law'' *''‎The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion'' *''The Dark Arts — A Legal Compendium'' *''‎Extraordinary Trials in History'' *''‎Illegal Compendium 198'' *''‎Law and Literature'' *''Laws of Conduct When Dealing With Muggles‎'' *''Legal Guidelines for the Manufacture of Magical Apparatus'' *''Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic'' *''‎Magical Misdemeanors in the Modern Law'' *''‎Magical Moral Perspective'' *''‎Unforgivable Curses and their Legal Implications'' Muggle Law *''Muggle 'Law & Order' - Complete Guide'' Sports and Games Quidditch *''The Beaters' Bible'' by Brutus Scrimgeour *''Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Flying with the Cannons'' *''The Noble Sport of Warlocks'' by Quintius Umfraville *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland'' *''The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers'' by Kennilworthy Whisp Transportation *''Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare'' *''Which Broomstick?'' *''A Fully Illustrated History of the Flying Carpet'' Hogwarts textbooks Arithmancy *''Numerology and Grammatica'' Care of Magical Creatures *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' by Newton Scamander *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' Charms *''The Standard Book of Spells'' (Grades One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven) by Miranda Goshawk *''Quintessence: A Quest'' Defence Against the Dark Arts *''Break with a Banshee'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard *''The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Gadding with Ghouls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Holidays with Hags'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Travels with Trolls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Year with the Yeti'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Divination *''The Dream Oracle'' by Inigo Imago *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky Herbology *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' *''Ingredient Encyclopedia'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore History of Magic *''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot Muggle Studies *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' by Wilhelm Wigworthy Potions *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Magical Draughts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger Study of Ancient Runes *''Ancient Runes Made Easy'' by Laurenzoo *''Spellman's Syllabary'' Transfiguration *''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' fr:Livres ru:Книги волшебного мира Category:Books Category:Lists